Four Years Later
by mysunshine08
Summary: Sara returns after four years...summary sucks, first fanfic please be nice
1. Him

Author: mysunshinegirl

Title: Four Years Later

Rating: K - K+

Summary: Sara returns after four years

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of CSI...if I did...well we just won't go there, I do own the little girl though

A/N: this is my first fanfic ever...so please be nice though helpful criticism would be well helpful

A/N2: the first 3 chapters are going to be P.O.V, chapter 4 will continue with the story in which the last three left off...

Chapter 1 – Him

He had left with a rush, as his shift ended. Everyone knew where he was going, so they didn't stop him with questions about their cases or lives. He was going, going to meet her. After four years she had returned, returned to him. He looked at the digital clock in his SUV 2:01AM. He yawned, turned the car off, took a deep breath, grabbed his jacket and walked to the door of the diner.

The oldies tune, which was the music he grew up with, was the only thing playing when he walked into the 24hr diner. He spotted her in the back booth silently drinking tea and waiting for him. He smiled when he saw her she was still beautiful as she was 4 years ago. She looked up from her drink and noticed him standing there, she flashed him one of her smiles which in effect made his heart melt once again.

He walked over and sat across from her and stared at her. Her hair was in a pony-tail with a few strains across her face. An angel just like she was when they first met so many years ago when he was her teacher and she was his student. If someone had told them that they would be here today, with all they have been through, the struggles and blessing they had endured, they would have laughed and called them crazy.

She looked tired; then again he couldn't blame her. It was 2Am and she had just driven over 400 miles to return to him. Four years ago she had left him with nothing but a letter saying that she was sorry for leaving him, but one day she will return. He hung onto that letter and read it everyday hoping that one day she would return. He went back into his shell, that even his dearest friends from the lab, couldn't get him out.

Now here she was sitting in from of her, with what she described in the letter he had received two weeks ago a four year old surprise. He looked to the left of her and saw a curly brown headed little girl sleeping in her mommy's arms. When he looked back at her she was smiling at him, she took a deep breath and was about to break the ice, but he broke it first.

A/N3: ok what do you think, good - bad - both?

Please review


	2. Her

Author: mysunshine08

Title: Four Years Later

Rating: K - K+

Summary: What happens when Sara comes back after four years have passed?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of CSI...if I did...well we just won't go there, I do own the little girl though

A\N: the first 3 chapters are going to be P.O.V, chapter 4 will continue with the story in which the last three left off...

Chapter 2 - Her

As she pulled up to the 24hr diner, she wondered if she was making a mistake. There was no way that he was going to take her in his arms and forgive her for what she had done. She had left him, she was the one that said she would come back one day, and that day turned into four years. She turned the car off and grabbed her jacket went to the back seat and woke up the little blue-eyed girl that was sleeping in the back seat. The little girl murmured and then went back to sleep in her mommy's arms. The older women then walked gently into the diner and took a seat in the back booth. And waited. The waitress came and took her order; all she wanted was tea and some milk for the little girl if she should decide to wake up when she was talking him.

Him, she was facing him. She didn't know if she could do it. If she could she would turn back time and go back and never leave him. No that was a lie; she had to leave, to face her ghosts that had been hanging over her head since that almost fateful day out in the desert. But she would go back and tell him that, she would have made time, and told him to his face, rather than a letter. Though thinking back that is how they communicated, through writing. If they had something emotional to say, he wouldn't come to her and talk, he would avoid her, make everyone else in the lab feel uncomfortable, only to leave a letter in her mail-box saying how he felt. She then would go to him, he would know, they would make up and she would do the same thing the next day.

She came out of her memory and glanced up at the clock it was five 'till 2, she still had time to leave, she could go back to San Francisco, live a new life, one just of her and her daughter. No that would be wrong, for then she would never be able to face him ever again.

She glanced up when she heard the bells that indicated the door had opened. She took a sip of her tea, and acting like she didn't notice him, just staring out the window, every now and then looking down at her daughter making sure she was still there and that this wasn't just a dream she was going to wake up from.

She decided to look at him; there he was handsome as ever. He had grown out another beard, it was neatly trimmed. He was still in his work clothes; black pants, a short sleeve button shirt, he had a new jacket on, and his cap. She loved that cap it always made him look younger than what he really was. He had taken off the cap when she noticed that he had noticed her. And then he smiled at her, she just wanted to go and ask forgiveness at that exact moment.

She had contacted him two weeks ago saying that she wanted to meet him, and that she had a surprise for him, now here he was sitting in front of her, staring at her. She knew she looked awful, after driving 400 miles with a four-year old in the back seat, she knew she didn't look that pretty, but he was staring at as if she hadn't changed at all since the last time he saw her. She then followed his gaze at it from her to his daughter sleeping next to her. This was it, she was going for it. She took a breath and went to say something but he beat her to it.

A/N: Please review

Thank you


	3. The Waitress

Author: mysunshine08

Title: Four Years Later

Rating: K - K+

Summary: What happens when Sara comes back after fours years have passed?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of CSI...if I did...well we just won't go there, I do own the little girl though

A/N: the first 3 chapters are going to be P.O.V, chapter 4 will continue with the story in which the last three left off...

Chapter 3 - Me

I just sat there watching television, waiting for my shift to be over. I hate having the morning shift. But this particular morning I was glad to have had it.

Her car pulled up first, and then pulled out, then back in again. Like she was deciding whether or not to come in. She turned off her car stepped out, and then picked up the little girl from the back seat. I prayed that she wasn't running from some guy, that would find her here and I would have to be a witness to what ever would happen. I heard the bell at the door ring, I turned to look at her, she smiled at me and I just pointed around the room indicating that she could seat anywhere.

She chose a booth in the back, I was not surprised. I grabbed my notepad and went over to her. The little girl was sound asleep; I wondered why a mother would bring her daughter in to a diner just to get herself something to eat, when there is a 24hr drive through down the street. But I smiled and she ordered tea for her and milk for the girl.

As I went to get their orders, the women seemed jittery; she looked like she would get up and leave at any minute. Once again I hoped that she wasn't running from something horrible, and that I wouldn't have to call 911 at the end of my shift. When her tea was done, I went to hand it to her; it took her a couple of seconds to realize I was there. I was tempted to ask her if there was a problem, when a SUV pulled up. The women sighed and looked up at the clock. It was 2AM, who in the world could she be meeting at this time. None of my business, I returned to the counter and acted like I was watching television, so I could keep an eye out for my only two customers.

It took awhile for the man from the SUV to get inside; he walked out of his car, then around it, and then finally decided to come in. When he did, you could feel the tension rise up. He must be here for her. He didn't look dangerous, handsome really. He looked like he just came off of work. He just stood there and stared at her. She sipped at her tea and acted like he wasn't there, but she knew. It felt like hours had passed by the time he moved to her. Once he did sit, I decided I should take his order, when I approached, he just continued to stare at her and the little girl, that's when I saw the connection, the little girl looked just like the both of them, mostly her, but she had his curls, and I hoped she had his blue eyes.

I took his order, and went to fill it. I turned around and just stared at them, wondering what fate brought these two people at this hour to this diner. I watched as she took a deep breath to talk, but he beat her to it. This is one shift I was glad not to give up.

A/N2: Please review

Thank you


	4. Jennifer

Author: mysunshine08

Title: Four Years Later

Rating: K - K+

Summary: What happens when Sara comes back after four years have passed?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of CSI...if I did...well we just won't go there, I do own the little girl though

A/N: this is my first fanfic ever...so please be nice though helpful criticism would be well helpful

So how was everyone's Thanksgiving???

Chapter 4 - Jennifer

_He broke the ice first_

He shifted in his seat when he looked back at her. "I love you, I miss you, come back and let me take of you", is what his heart was telling him to say. His head on the other hand was the more logical of the two, and he felt that if he would have said that then she would run, and then he would never be able to hold her and tell her things that she needed to hear to make then both feel better. After a quick war between minds over soul, his mind winning said with full disappointment in his voice,

"Sorry I'm late; I tried to get here as soon as possible."

"That's okay; we have only been here for 15 minutes." She motioned to herself and the little girl next to her. The awkwardness was approaching fast again. He wished the waitress would hurry up and bring his order so he could put his attention elsewhere.

"You look good" they both said at the same time. They both laughed, not an awkward laugh, but a one that said that they were now comfortable at the moment then they were before. The waitress chose this moment to give the man his order. When she arrived, she decides that she would be nosy.

"Your daughter looks beautiful, you two must be proud." She noticed that the man was a little taken aback.

"She's not mi..." if the light bulb above people's head were visible you could see his going off full light. Something clicked he remembered back to the letter he had received and now understood what _a four-year old surprise_. He looked up at the waitress, then back at the women in from of him. She nodded as though she could exactly read what was going on in his mind.

"Thank you" he said just above a whisper like if he talked any louder the world would shatter into a million pieces. The waitress stated that he was welcome and went back to her television.

"I'm sorry, it just registered" the man continued, you could hear all the forgiveness in his voice.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, I was going to tell you in the letter but I couldn't muster up enough courage to." Tears started in her eyes, she looked up not only to stop the tearing, but so the little mascara she did wear wouldn't run.

He saw what she was doing and went to place his hand on hears when a little voice spoke up that made them both jump out of their seats.

"Mommy where are we?" It sounded so loud against the silent background noise. The older women didn't hesitate to answer.

"We are in Las Vegas sweetie." She picked up the little girl like she was a fragile doll, which to him was what she was. "Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"Yes." He didn't know which one she had answered to, but her mommy seemed to know the correct answer. She brought the Styrofoam cup and then reached for some of his fries.

"You don't mind do you?"

"No, go ahead" His appetite was no longer with him; he was just concentrating on the little girl that as of two minutes ago was his. He thought back to see if there was any signs that he may have missed. There was that week when she would get up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom; he would hear her throw-up but he would be so tired that he would pass it off as maybe she had food poising. He didn't recall any mood swings that were suppose to be associated with pregnancy, but then again her mood was always changing, it was one of the little things that he found that he loved about her. The way that he could bring her out of one of her moods when she would get too involved with a case and shut the world out. He was pleased with himself that he and only he was able to bring her out of that state of mind, even if it was only an _I'm fine"_ or a half-hearted smile that he loved so much.

Her voice and her hand upon his brought him back him back to reality. "You okay?"

"Yea, I'm just thinking. Were you pre...pregnant when you left?" He mentally slapped himself about how stupid that sounded. Of course she was pregnant when she left, how else the curly-head girl would be here now, looking at him.

He corrected himself, "What I meant was, did you know that you were pregnant when you left?"

They were looking at each other like they were the only ones there, when he noticed the flash of sadness in her eyes as she nodded. He then wondered if she would see the disappointment in his. The blue-eyed girl brought them both back to the diner when she pulled her mommy down to ear level to whisper something in her ear.

He continued to look back and forth between the two beautiful figures, wondering what could be occupying the little girls mind. He watched as her mommy looked up at him, then back at the little one next to her. A few more moments of conversations, the older women nodded.

She got out of the booth and quietly addressed him, "I'll be right back." Before he could say anything she had escaped to the restroom.

He looked dumbfounded, he laughed at himself then looked at the little girl who was now in his care, she had scooted over to the middle of the seat and as she sipped her milk, she just stared at him like she was looking into his soul. It scared him a little knowing that this girl sitting in front of him was his, not only his, but his and the women that he loved, who had left him, with nothing but a letter. Yet he still feel for her ever time she looked at him. This little girl was having the same effect on him; he was falling in love with his _daughter_ .There he had said it, not out loud but to himself.

"What's your name?" his own voice scared him, he sounded like a giant talking.

"Jennifer Ann Grissom, what's yours?" he was shocked, she had kept his name, she had kept his name. A peace come over him, she, no they belonged to him, they were his and he was not going to let them get away again.

"My name is Gilbert Grissom." his heart wanted to say something along the lines of _"I'm your dad, I deeply in love with your mom."_ But those thoughts were interrupted with a question that would have silenced the silence that surrounded the diner.

"Are you my daddy?"

TBC


	5. Home

Author: mysunshine08

Title: Four Years Later

Rating: K - K+

Summary: What happens when Sara comes back after four years have passed?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of CSI...if I did...well we just won't go there, I do own the little girl though

A/N: this is my first fanfic ever...so please be nice though helpful criticism would be well helpful

Chapter 5 - Home

He nearly spilt his drink when his ears heard the little girl's question. He definitely wasn't expecting that sort of question, well at least no the bluntness of it. He didn't think a four-year old could think, yet understand the situation that her mother and he had. The man laughed inwardly, then again this was a daughter of two scientists, she would have had to be smart. He thought about how he should answer her. Should he just tell her the truth or be more subtle with it and let her figure it out. He felt the answer rise in his throat when someone else answered for him.

"Yes, he is you father." They both looked up at the women who had not only read his thoughts, but spoke them.

"Oh, but I thought you said that daddy didn't have a beard?" she got up from the booth and walked over to her new found daddy and climbed into this lap and petted his beard, then settled into his arms and got comfortable. This put a smile on his face, so she knew what he looked like. It felt nice that the older women had told his daughter about him.

"Well, the last time I saw him he didn't have one." The little girl nodded like she was given the answer to life.

"He looks hotter with one." Her hands flew to her mouth after she realized that she had said her thoughts out loud. She didn't think she was going to them, but she did. Her daughter laughed at the funny face her mommy was making.

He just stared at her; he felt his cheeks turning warm and red. He couldn't believe she had just said that.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say that out loud." Her cheeks were getting as red as his.

"But if you hadn't, you would have been thinking it." She nodded and sat back down and looked across from her and sighed. Her daughter had fallen asleep in her daddy's arms.

"But since we are being honest," he continued, "I still think you look 'hot' with you pony-tail"

She laughed at that, "Yea right, I just drove 400 miles with that girl you are holding, singing 'The Isty-Bisty Spider' over and over again." Her little girl had taught herself that song. She looked at the scene in front of her; he was holding his, their daughter, like he was going to lose her the moment this visit ended.

Pain shot through her at that thought does he think that he was just there to see them, then they would be on their way again. She had to tell him that she was there for good, forever. The she loved him, and always had, it had grown with each passing day, with each beat of her heart.

"I'm not going anywhere." She couldn't control her words anymore, they were just coming out of her, and her soul was now controlling everything inside her.

"I'm here to stay, italics we /italics are here to stay. I love you." She had said this in a whisper, but with so much passion that not even the greatest writer could capture it in words.

He saw the tears fall down her face when she said those words. Had he heard her right? Did she really just say what his soul was trying to say this entire time? Was his dream really coming true, right now at this moment?

He felt his own tears fall down his cheeks as he admitted he loved her too, and that he was never going to let her go away again. That next time, no there wasn't going to be a next time. He was going to keep them both here if it meant going to the end of the world and back a million times, he was going to keep her, them, here in his life forever.

He stood up as smoothly and quietly as he could with out waking his little angel that was asleep in his arms. His other angel gathered the little girl's things and her jacket and stood face to face with the man in front of her.

For the first time in two years he felt completely happy. He could think clearly, no more thoughts about her never coming back, or what did he do wrong. He could say what he wanted without the fear of regretting it. And so he did.

"I love you, I always did, and I never stopped. I also missed you very much, and my heart is overjoyed to not only see you, but that you brought me my daughter." They both just stood there looking at each other like the world had stopped and they were admiring it for the first time. Their thoughts were interrupted by a single command from the waitress behind the counter.

"Kiss her already." The waitress smile and nodded toward them.

The only thing they could do was obey the command. So they did, he bent down and kissed her light and sweet. The waitress clapped and as the man tried to pay her she said that they were not to worry about the food that it was on the house. She watched as the old newly found couple left the diner in complete bliss.

The drive home was slow and quiet, no words were needed to tell how they felt now that they were together again, and they would never part again.

The End

There I have finished my first fanfic ever!!! I'm so proud of myself; I think I deserve a cookie

Thanks for reading, don't forget to Review


End file.
